Death wish: zero tolerance
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: The mob known as was white hand has left Paul for dead and murder his family, but what the white hand does not know That Paul is coming for a vengeance and there is hell to pay. Rated for strong violence and pervasive language
1. Chapter 1

Ramon walked in his office where his business

Partner's were waiting impatiently.

"Greeting Mr. Ramon" said donaleo

Offering him a seat. As he sat down

Eddie yelled "where our fucking guns!",

"When you don't have guns you have

Unhappy consumers Mr. Ramon" said Dafoe.

"Not to worry guys I have a plain" Ramon said,

"What is your fucking plan" asked Gary,

There's a cop named Paul K. Tonight he

Is at a club guarding guns, tonight I will

Pay him a visit and my men will play his

Wife and daughter a visit;

"You better not be wasting your fucking time

Ramon" yelled Eddie, "I don't want to hear

Anymore shit out of you Eddie" yelled donaleo

Holding a knife to his throat; Eddie

Backed down as Ramon left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Linda k. Was working in her garden when 5 men

Approached her "hello Linda", as she looked at them

They all had a guns on them, then one said

"Get in the mother fucking house bitch"

Said one point his gun right on her back; her forcing

To go into the house.

Paul was at the guarding the guns at the club,

Little did Paul know that he was being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

As Paul guarded the guns Ramon

Can out of hiding saying "hello there",

"Who the fuck are you" ask Paul ready

To draw his gun. "I'm Ramon, you have something

We want" Ramon said reaching in his pocket.

"And want the fuck do want from me"

Paul said drawing his gun;

"Relax just I have a phone call for you"

Ramon said giving him the phone,

Paul took the and put it to his ear

Then he heard a voice say " hello Paul

We have your fucking wife and your fucking

Daughter, do what ramon fucking says

Or we'll fucking kill them both".

Paul immediately dropped his gun,

Then Ramon shot him in the arm,

And he approached him Ramon

Said "help me get the gun into that

Truck and you'll see your family

Alive; you fuck with me and I bury

You wife and kid myself", Demanded

Ramon with a point a gun.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul was forced to help to get the guns

Into the truck, as a car came by Paul tried

To waved it down until a gun drew to his head

And Ramon said "don't fuck me Paul".

Once Paul got all the guns in Ramons

Truck, Ramon called three men over saying

"Kill the fucking bastard and make sure you

Do it quietly" then he drove off.

Ramon men cornered Paul but before

They could draw his guys could pull

Out their guns he grabbed one by

The neck and drew his and shot

The one in the face and the other

In the neck, then he held the gun

To the gunners neck saying "who

The fuck are you?, and why are you

Trying to steal my guns?" Paul yelled

"I'm just a professional doing a job"

Said the gunner, then Paul looked at him

In anger saying "I am too" then shot

Him in the head. as the body dropped to the ground,

he dropped the gun

And started to run home.


	5. Chapter 5

When Paul got home his wife and daughter were setting

On the coach, he went to greet him when suddenly

Bullets started to surround his house and he jumped

Behind a table.

Bullets were flying everywhere wrecking and destroying

Everything in sight, and his house was being

Covered in bullet holes then all of a sudden

The shooting stopped.

"Huh, are you guys alright?" Paul yelled

But he go no answer.

As he rose up he saw his wife and daughter

Dead as he was sad.

At the funeral his fist gripped,

And the men who killed his wife and daughter

Would pay.


	6. Chapter 6

Paul sneak into the police station and stole

Five files from the police deck.

1\. Ramon Willis - in for murder, drugs, rape, robbery, cop killer

2\. Donaleo fis - in for drugs, sexual abuse, and murder

3\. Eddie chin - in for drug dealing and murder

4\. Gary booten - in for murder

5\. Dafoe Murray - in for murder and sexual abuse.

The file said that Dafoe owned a big casino,

Paul would have to pay Dafoe Murray a little visit

As he was the first on the list.


	7. Chapter 7

Paul walked up to the casino were Dafoe was

And there were two men guarding the door and

He walked up to them. "Greetings sir" Paul said,

"What the fuck do you want" said one of the men;

"Someone ordered you guys a couple of coffins"

Said Paul, "really? Who the fuck for?" The other man

Asked; "yours" Paul said as he jabbed a knife in the man's

Throat and shot the other man three times in the face

Then went into the casino.

He saw Dafoe in the casino with hookers around him

And he went toward him.

Dafoe looked at him at said "have I see you

Before mother fucker?",

Paul asked back "do you kill my wife?"

Dafoe answered saying "I probably fucked

Your wife, what the fuck is it to you

Mother fucker?". Paul stabbed him in

His hand then shot another bodyguard

In the head causing him to fall on a table,

At gunpoint Paul said " I ask again! Did you kill

My wife" as Paul showed her the picture.

"Yes! I killed her and her kid and the bastard

Paul k." Shouted Dafoe in pain,

"I am Paul k." Said Paul;

"I'm sorry!" He said on his knees,

"My wife and daughter were very forgiving

People, but I never was" he said as

He shot him in eye and jaw

And left the casino in a bloodbath.


	8. Chapter 8

As he traveled he was approaching the next location

He saw that he was shortly approaching the airport

Where Eddie chin was, he stopped and got his sniper

Gun out as he waited for Eddie.

There was a man waiting for eddie as he got

Out of his car, "your right on time Mr. Chin"

The man said checking his watch;

"Indeed I am now drop the fucking suitcase,

Or your fucking dead, you fucking cocksucker!"

Eddie yelled as he drew a shotgun and three of

His bodyguards drew there guns.

"What the fucking hell is this?" The man said,

"Where talking your fucking drugs" said Eddie

Aiming his gun when suddenly something shot

Eddie in the out the head the blood was pouring out

His mouth as he dropped, as his bodyguards ran away

They also shot down.

Paul came out of his hiding place and picked up the

Bodyguards silencer and pointed at the man saying

"Where the fuck is Gary booten!",

"He's at the tower in central city!" Said the man scared.

"You know what I believe you that's why I'm not

Going to kill you" said Paul lowering his gun.

As he turned around he shot the man in the

Shoulder saying "two down, three to go".


	9. Chapter 9

When Gary, donaleo and Ramon

Saw the news ,and that Eddie and Dafoe

Where killed; they decided to have a meeting

In the main room of the tower.

"You got us into this fucking mess Ramon,

He's fucking hunting us down like mother fucking pig's"

Yelled Gary slamming his fist on the table.

Ramon laughed as donaleo yelled

"What so fucking hilarious you mother fucking

Cocksucker."

"Mother fucker is only after one guy"

Ramon laughed.

"Mother fucker is not after us?"

Asked Gary.

"Wrong?" Said Ramon shooting them

Both with a shotgun.

As he picked up the suitcase

He didn't know that Paul K.

Was in the other room


	10. Chapter 10

While Ramon was heading out the door

When suddenly Paul stood right of him.

"Drop the fucking gun!" demanding Ramon,

Paul hesitated at first.

"I said drop the mother fucking gun you little fuck!"

Yelled Ramon again.

Then Paul threw over to Ramon

And Ramon kick the gun far away from

Them both. "I guess you really are still

Alive after all. I guess this time I'll

Make sure your Dead mother fucker"

Said Ramon aiming his gun.

"Better look behind you" said Paul,

"You don't fucking fool me with that

You fucking bastard!" Yelled Ramon

Still aiming the gun, suddenly Gary

Barely alive stabbed him in the back

And Ramon fell on his knees;

Then Ramon turned around and shot Gary dead.

As Ramon turn to Paul he saw a gun in his face,

"I give up and cannot shoot a unarmed man;

You can't live with it" said Ramon tossing his

Gun away. Then Paul shot him in the chest,

Neck, eye, and cock backing him up into

The tower glass break it sending him fall to his death.

As looked upon Ramons body below

He said "I learning to live with a lot of things".


	11. Chapter 11

At Ramons furnal the Paul bearers were carrying

The casket with ramons dead body inside.

When Paul .K came to the furnal with a grenade

Gun, he fired the grenade gun at the casket

Causing it to explode on fire then threw

Then gun on the ground.

As he left home where in wanted

To be with his wife and daughter

In a different cemetery

As his family was avenged.

THE END


End file.
